


New Years Eve

by Jade_Snow3181



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, firework kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Snow3181/pseuds/Jade_Snow3181
Summary: The boys pass through Wyoming and Dean discovers that maybe their plans for entering the new year wont be on the road, but have a more interesting and unexpected twist.





	New Years Eve

"Dean are you sure this is a good idea?"I ask him cautiously, 

"what do you mean? of course it is! girls, booze and music in a crowded hall!"He shouts, 

I sigh. Dean saw a poster for a new years eve party being held in Green River, Wyoming. We were only passing through when he saw it, so we stopped and hes been in the bathroom for an hour 'freshening up'. 

"come on Dean, your gonna make us late, and you're the one who wanted to go in the first place!"

He then comes out the bathroom, I had to fight the urge to drop my mouth open. He looked gorgeous, deep red shirt, black t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans, his hair was properly styled and fluffed, 

"well?"he asked, "how do I look?"

"good..yeah..really good"I stammer, 

he nods, I was wearing a light grey t-shirt underneath a blue-tones grey checked shirt, along with blue jeans. He grabs his coat and the car keys and head out to the car.

Once we got there Dean eyed up every girl he saw, but I had to hold in a laugh when I noticed it was all married couples or old people. Dean turned to me with a scowl,

"Let's go Sam."

"What? No, we just got here plus you're the one who dragged me here"

Dean groaned the walked to where the drinks were being served,

"Hiya what would you like?"the woman behind the counter said with a smile, she must of been in her late 40s early 50s.

"Beer" Dean said in the nicest voice he could at this minute,

"Oh I'm sorry.. we aren't serving alcohol tonight.."

Dean's hands clenched together,

"Coke will do."

"Of course!"

I smile but look around as Dean walks to my side,

"No girls, no booze and the music is generic. This place is a shit hole"

"Oh come on Dean it might be fun"I chuckle,

He rolls his eyes at me. Later on that night when we are sat at a table a middle aged woman walks by but stops at our table,

"Hi! You must be new in town?"she woman asks,

"Ah just passing through"I smile,

"As that's lovely, how long have you two been together then?"

Dean's eyes go wide and I swallow,

"U-urm..-"

"10 years" Dean cuts in with a grin, he takes my hand from across the table,

"Aw that's nice! Well it's a pleasure to meet you, have fun tonight" she says and wlaks away waving,

"What?"is all I ask,

"If we weren't a couple it would be weird that we are here. And it makes me feel less like a dick."

I nod and he finally removes his hand from mine.

Around 11:55 people were dancing more and were getting closer.

"The count down is going to start soon, want to go stand up?"Dean asks,

I look around at all the people when I notice a door,

"No.."I say and stand up,

Dean follows me silently as I head for the door. It takes us out to a field and we could still hear the .usic and chattering from out here.

"Thought you might be better out here"I say,

He just nods,

_**15...** _

The count down was starting,

**_14..._ **

"Ready for the new year?"Dean asks,

**_13..._ **

"No but let's hope it's better than this one.."i say gently, turning to smile at him,

_**12...** _

Me and Dean quickly turn to see the woman from earlier looking fondly out the window at us.

**_11..._ **

Dean quickly slings his arm out and pulls me to his side, I rest my head against his,

_**10...** _

We don't look back to see if she had turned away, we just look up to the night sky,

**_9..._ **

I can feel Dean's hand tighten in my shirt,

_**8...** _

I pull away and link our fingers together instead and he grips my hand tight,

**_7..._ **

Slowly I turn to face him and he looks at me with a crooked eyebrow,

**_6..._ **

I cup the side of his face with my hand..

_**5...** _

"Dean.."

**_4..._ **

"Yeah, Sammy..?"

_**3...** _

"Kiss me.."

_**2...** _

Dean looks stunned at me,

**_1..._ **

Then he reaches up slightly and presses our lips together as the sound of cheers and fireworks ring in our ears. Our hands unlink as Dean cups my face with both hands and mine sit on his hips. We pull away and he smiles at me,

"That's definitely a new way to come into the new year.."he grins

"Yeah" I chuckle,

I mean down and peck his lips,

"I like this.."i mumble,

"..me too"


End file.
